1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a tube to a joint, and also to a fixing member used in this structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ink-jet head that performs a recording by ejecting ink onto a record medium, according to a known technique, an ink supply source such as ink tank supplies ink via a tube (see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0048336A1). The head according to this technique includes therein an air trap unit and a joint. The air trap unit accommodates air bubbles generated in the tube. The joint is disposed between the air trap unit and the tube, and connects them. A connector for connecting the joint with the tube is provided at one end of the joint opposite to the air trap, to protrude therefrom. The connector is made up of a tapered head and a neck. A maximum diameter of the head is larger than an inside diameter of the tube, and the head has its diameter decreasing toward a tip thereof. The neck has a small diameter and continuously extends from a maximum-diameter portion of the head. When one end of the tube is attached to the connector, the maximum-diameter portion of the head of the connector is in close contact with an inner surface of the tube, and therefore the diameter of the tube is decreased at the tip of the head and at the neck. Further, the portion of the tube having the connecter fitted therein is cramped from its outer periphery by means of a cylindrical fixing member, so that the tube can surely be fixed to the joint.